The present invention relates to baby swings and, more particularly, to open top swings.
An open top swing is a baby swing having no crossbar over a top portion of the swing. The open top provides a convenient and safe way to pick up an infant or toddler. The open top is convenient because the caregiver can approach the infant easily to provide care. The open top is safe because, without a crossbar across the top of the swing, placing the infant or toddler in the baby seat and taking the infant or toddler out of the baby seat can be done easily and without a struggle. For example, the feet of a toddler or infant may get caught in a portion of the seat, especially the feet of a struggling toddler or a sleeping infant. With a conventional baby swing having a top extending crossbar, a struggling toddler or sleeping child would be lifted a slight way up so that his or her feet would clear the seat and then lifted horizontally across the baby seat so as not to hit the head of the child on the underside of the crossbar. However, with an open top swing, the horizontal lifting or the back-straining lift change from a vertical lift to a horizontal lift is unnecessary because the child may be lifted straight up out of the seat.
A feature of the present invention is the provision in an open top swing having no crossbar across the top of the swing, of the baby seat being supported relative to the floor solely by two legs extending from a front portion of a base on the floor.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such an open top swing of the two legs curving upwardly and rearwardly so as to provide a sweeping look to the open top swing.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such an open top swing, of a transition from the base to the legs being integral so as to provide solid support for the two legs.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such an open top swing of a base cross member extending between the integral transition and engaging the integral transition at a location spaced from the floor.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in an open top swing having no crossbar across the top of the swing, of a swing mechanism having first and second drive trains and a coil spring between the drive trains, wherein a movement or a ceasing of a movement at the end of the first drive train distal to the coil spring brings about an immediate movement or ceasing of movement to a first end of the coil spring and wherein a movement or a ceasing of a movement at the end of the second drive train distal to the coil spring brings about an immediate movement or ceasing of movement to a second end of the coil spring such that adjacent elements of the drive trains are fixed to each other and immediate movement or a ceasing of movement of one element immediately brings about a movement or a ceasing of movement of its adjacent element.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in an open top swing having no cross bar across the top of the swing, of a control unit that has a display of lights running in a line so that a caregiver can easily determine how fast the swing is swinging and can easily remember the rate of swinging preferred by the child.
An advantage of the invention is that it is safe. The provision of an integral transition between the base and the leg provides solid support for the baby swinging in the baby seat. A front crossbar engages the integral transition at the upper part of the integral transition. The base is relatively wide and deep.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the frame of the open top swing is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture and assemble.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the swing mechanism is simple and has relatively few parts.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the control unit is simple to understand, operate and read.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it retains the conventional feature of an open top swing, the absence of a crossbar across the top.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a xe2x80x9cmiddlexe2x80x9d crossbar hat has a crossbar portion that engages the legs at a location spaced from the floor and, at he same time, has another crossbar portion that lies on the floor.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is aesthetic.